Combinación Explosiva
by Ginnys Angel1
Summary: El romance entre Draco y Hermione con unas pinceladas de humor.¡No podras aburrirte!¡No os olvideis de los reviews!
1. Planeando con idiotas

Hola!! Este es mi 2º fic, trata de Draco y Hermione (como no ^_^) y tiene romance, y una pincelada de humor, es decir...¡no te aburriras de el!  
  
Aviso: el humor sale cuando me dan venadas, lo demas es todo decente xDD  
  
Y no os perdais el primer capitulo de Combinación Explosiva...  
  
"Planeando con idiotas"  
  
Caminaba...acompañado de unas cuantas chicas de Slitheryn atosigándole y hablándole de cosas que él ignoraba, pero al fin y al cabo, caminaba.  
  
El chico más guapo de 6º curso, eso lo sabían todas, para la mayoría de las que opinaban eso, también creían que era el más guapo de Hogwarts, incluso.  
  
Pese al odio que sentía el rubiales engominado hacia la casa de Gryffindor, ahí habitaban sus chicas preferidas. Especialmente, una que el año pasado, en 5º curso, le fue robando el corazón poco a poco, y que este año él estaba dispuesto a conquistar, la veía como un reto, éso le encantaba.  
  
Además, ella también se había ganado el título estos años de chica más inteligente de Hogwarts...inteligencia y belleza, combinación explosiva.  
  
A Draco le divertía pensar qué pasaría si él y Hermione salieran juntos...pero estaba claro : serían muchísimo más populares los dos, si cabe, Hogwarts se pondría a sus pies y los alumnos de todos los cursos estarían comiendo de sus manos.  
  
Aunque no lo reconocía, Draco había cambiado de personalidad, ahora era más dulce...(n/a:rebobino...ahora ERA dulce,xq lo q de antes tenia de dulce lo tengo yo de obispo) y, de acuerdo, le importaba la popularidad, pero también se derretía al pensar en Hermione...  
  
*****************************  
  
¡Hermione!- Un chico con los ojos verdes más bonitos que jamás haya habido corría detrás de Hermione.-¡Que te dejas el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras!  
  
Gracias, Harry, no sé en lo que estaría pensando...  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron la biblioteca. Estos días no venía nadie a la biblioteca, así que los tres hacían la tarea en ese lugar, en vez de la sala común, que en cambio, estaba abarrotada de alumnos que no los dejaban estudiar como ellos querían, a causa de unos nuevos petardos- shupashups obra de Fred y Geroge.  
  
Cuando estaban a punto de decirle la contraseña a la señora Gorda, apareció por detrás la profesora McGonagall, cogió a Ron por el hombro para que se diera cuenta de su presencia, y a Ron, del susto, se le escapó un pecado.  
  
Oh-oh...-Dijo Ron.-¡Ejem!¿Quería decirnos algo, profesora?  
  
Pues sí.- Asintió McGonagall con el ceño fruncido.- Potter, Weasly, acompañadme a mi despacho.  
  
Los dos chicos se dirigieron miradas de pavor pero a la vez de complicidad, ya se sabe: mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos.  
  
Ahora sí que sí, Hermione rebeló la contraseña a la señora gorda del cuadro y entró dentro de la Sala Común.  
  
Como se imaginaba, estaba llena hasta los topes.  
  
Le gustaría saber qué cosa tan grave habían hecho Ron y Harry...y se le escapó una risita.  
  
Desde luego...justo el año en el que se las quieren dar de aplicados y responsables, les tienen que pasar cosas de éstas.-Pensaba Hermione.-  
  
Siguió pensando en Harry y Ron hasta que llegaron sus chismosas compañeras de habitación: Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil.  
  
Hermi,(las chicas se querían hacer amigas de Hermione porque en 5º empezó a gustarles Ron, y por consiguiente, necesitaban información para tenerle en el saco)no me puedo creer que te vayas todos los días a la biblioteca...no sé cómo puedes aguantar tantos libros todos los días, aunque claro, con ése bombón con el que vas, no me extraña que al final le vayas cogiendo gustillo,¿eh, pillina?  
  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada...  
  
Herm!!!Eh, chica,¿ estás sorda o simplemente pasas de lo que te decimos?  
  
Pues...-empezó a responder Hermione.- Primero: llamadme por mi nombre al completo, porque Harry y Ron son mis mejores amigos y ni siquiera ellos me llaman así o sea que vosotras dos ya podéis llamarme H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e o callaros esa boquita de fresa...Segundo: No paso de todo lo que decís, pero lo de antes...demasiada parida junta,¿me entendéis?Y Tercero: Ni se me ocurre ni lo necesito.  
  
La reacción de estas dos chicas fue la siguiente : se quedaron con la boca callada, pensando en cuál sería su próxima jugada, hasta que Parvati respondió con el peor golpe bajo que podía haber usado:  
  
¿Pues sabes, Granger? Yo creo que estás así porque estás coladita por Draco y él no te hace ni el más mínimo caso, porque él es el más guapo de Hogwarts, y no creo que una sabelotodo repelente como tú le pueda gustar.  
  
Hermione empezó a bajar las escaleras de caracol de la habitación de las chicas, canturreando, por supuesto, la canción ésa que dice: "que te den por culo, matarile-rile-rile, que te den por culo, matarile-rile-don,chim- pooooon. Y cuando llegó a la sala común, se sentía como dios, pero cierto Slytherin la veía como una diosa...  
  
************************  
  
¿Y si...?- Empezaba Draco.  
  
¡¡NO!!.- Le respondió Blaise Zabini.  
  
¡Tío, ni siquiera he puesto una opción para que digas nada!  
  
Bueno, pues hazte a la idea de que la has puesto, porque resultaría tan incoherente como las otras, dime, Draco, ¿no tienes a nadie más para dar la coña?  
  
¿Bromeas? Crabbe y Goyle dirían chorradas, y además, no le puedo contar que me gusta Hermione a todo Hogwarts, tío.  
  
Blaise le miró divertido, y respondió:  
  
Bueno...la verdad es que Granger está muy bue...  
  
¡Cállate, no hay tío más basto que tú en todo Hogwarts!  
  
En ese preciso momento, aparecieron por la esquina Crabbe y Goyle en una especie de competición de eructos.  
  
Blaise alzó una ceja.  
  
¿Decías, Draco...?  
  
Olvídalo, tío.- Se quejó él.-¿ Pero qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Me voy al Gran Comedor a cenar. Al menos veré a Hermione.  
  
¡Te acompañamos!-Gritaron en seguida Crabbe y Goyle.- Y Draco abrió la boca para replicar algo. Por mí podéis quedaros aquí, si no me apetece algo, ya os llamaré.  
  
Como es obvio, los dos no entendieron nada, así que se fueron detrás de Draco, como perritos falderos.  
  
Bueno...por fin solo. Pansy, allá voy.- Pensaba Blaise, y se fue directamente hacia la chimenea, donde se encontraba la chica...  
  
**********************  
  
¿Ni siquiera están en el Gran Comedor?- Hermione se comía la cabeza en la puerta del dicho comedor.  
  
Hermione...¿me dejas pasar?-Dijo Draco, peligrosamente amable...  
  
Sí...claro.-Respondió Hermione algo contrariada.-¿Nada de Granger, ni de sang...?  
  
Draco, gran experto en mandar callar, lo hizo esta vez con Hermione.- Dejemos eso,¿vale?  
  
V-vale....- Y le vio sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin, como embobada, hasta que dos pesos pesados la empujaron.  
  
Arrghh.- Les dedicó una mirada asesina, y sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando a Harry y Ron, y preocupándose por ellos.  
  
5 minutos después, aparecieron por la puerta los dos amigos, con cara de alivio, pero nada comparada con la cara que tenía Hermione.  
  
¡Chicos, aquí!- Gritaba Hermione, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba formando la de Dios en el Gran Comedor, se quedó muy modosita ella.  
  
Harry y Ron se sentaron al lado de Hermione.  
  
¿Para qué os llamó McGonagall?- Preguntó ella, muy intrigada.  
  
Pues... -empezó a decir Harry, lástima que Ron lo interrumpiera.  
  
¿Te acuerdas de los petardos-shupashups de mis hermanos? Pues la McGonagall se creía que los habíamos inventado nosotros...  
  
¡Nosotros! ¡Que no matamos a una mosca! ¡Que no rompemos un plato!  
  
¡Harry, eh!- Le calló Hermione.-¡Que te estás sulfurando!¿En serio que creía eso?¡Por supuesto, no le habréis dicho de quién son obra esos petardos-shupahups, ¡¿¡¿no!?!?  
  
¡No!¡No hizo falta!-Empezó a decir Ron.- Por suerte, también estaban Fred y George en el despacho, y dijeron la verdad, que ellos eran los culpables.  
  
¿Y los petardos...?  
  
Los han confiscado. Así, por lo menos, ya no nos tendremos que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar.  
  
Y cambiando de tema...¿sabéis lo que le pasa últimamente a Draco...quiero decir, Malfoy?Está demasiado amable conmigo estos días.- Aseguró Hermione.  
  
Po zí.-Asintió Harry engullendo carne por un tubo.- Que está colaíto por ti.  
  
La reacción fue asegurada. Hermione se puso como un tomate y se arrepintió de haber preguntado.  
  
*******************************  
  
Si a eso lo llaman disimular...  
  
Cierra el pico por primera vez en tu vida, Blaise, tú a la Parkinson tampoco es que la ignores en lo que a campos visuales se refiere.  
  
Menudos humos...sólo lo hago por tu bien, Draco. Tú mismo dijiste en la Sala Común que no te haría ninguna gracia que todo Hogwarts supiera que estás detrás de la Granger.  
  
¡Hermione!¡Se llama Hermione, jod...!  
  
Blaise se echó a reír descaradamente. Lo que tú digas. Pero, Draco...¿no te has parado a pensar en lo que pasaría si tus padres se enteraran de...? Bueno, de lo que ya sabes.  
  
No me preocupa nada. Para empezar, voy a ser bastante espabilado en lo que a que no se enteren de nada, si pasa "algo" entre Hermione y yo.  
  
Tío, sabía que te gustaban los jeroglíficos, pero me estás metiendo unas ralladas que me va mal y encima no me estoy enterando de ná.  
  
Tú preocúpate de ayudarme en lo de la declaración y deja los jeroglíficos a personas capacitadas para ello.  
  
*********************  
  
Dumbledore dio dos palmadas, eso significaba que los prefectos tenían que acompañar a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas.  
  
¡Pero si no me ha dado tiempo para comer nada!- Se quejaba Ron.  
  
Comer, no creo, pero tragar si que has tragao y bien, ¿eh? -Bromeó Hermione.  
  
Ja, ja, ja... ¿tengo que reírme o echar monedas?  
  
Pues nos conformaríamos solo con que muevas tu culo hacia la puerta.- Replicó Harry  
  
+t+t+t++tt+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t  
  
Hey! El capitulo namber uán ya ta acabao...que conste que ma costao musho hacerlo  
  
porque queria que me quedara PERFECTO.  
  
Espero reviews!!Si quereis mandarme un e-mail o agregarme,hacedlo a  
  
esther_oide209@hotmail.com.  
  
Y leed mi otro fic, va de Draco y Hermione y es un poco triste,se llama: Carta para mi gryffinfor...  
  
Actualizaré lo más rápido posible!! 


	2. Sólo falta la acción

Hola!!Ante todo,muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido: Hermione-133 Nessa4 Anna15  
  
Y gracias a todos los que leen mi fic tambien.¡¡¡Por cierto!!!Algo que en el primer capitulo se me olvido: Estos personajes no son mios,son obra de J.K.Rowling...No me demandeis x fa xD.  
  
Y os dejo con el 2º capitulo de Combinación Explosiva...  
  
"Sólo falta la acción"  
  
Para el miércoles, quiero que sepáis trasladar las copas ratoneras hasta la puerta de clase.  
  
Mmmm...¿eso no sería ventaja para los que están al lado de la puerta?  
  
Ronald Weasly, ¿decía algo?  
  
Pues.no.  
  
Está bien. Ya he dicho toda la tarea que tienen para el próximo día.- Diciendo esto, la profesora McGonagall no pudo evitar mirar a Ron y levantar una ceja.  
  
************************  
  
Mira...esto está más que chupao, Draco.- Dijo Blaise satisfecho.  
  
Más me vale. Tengo que salir con Hermione Granger como sea.  
  
Sí, el argumento de la declaración y todo eso está mu bien, ¿pero cómo lo vas a hacer? ¿Se lo dirás a la cara, mediante una carta...?  
  
Pues, tío, no te enfades, pero he pensado en algo que no sé si te va a gustar mucho...  
  
*************************  
  
El aire azotando tu cara...los aplausos que se oyen desde abajo dirigidos a ti...y por no decir la ventaja que tendrías con las chicas...  
  
Creo que no.-Dijo Ron decidido.  
  
Y a Harry se le empezó a poner cara de sulfurado. ¿Pero qué narices te tengo que decir para que entres de una puñetera vez al equipo de quidditch?  
  
Ni pajolera idea. Harry, tío...¡nací para el ajedrez mágico! Vale que necesitéis jugadores, pero no contéis conmigo.  
  
Pero...tú no...el ajedrez no...-mientras decía esto, a la cara de sulfuro de Harry se añadían rasgos de psicópata.  
  
Tómate un válium.  
  
Harry iba a perder los estribos cuando...  
  
YA TAAAAA!!!  
  
Y la Sala Común se estremeció en un susto. La causante era Hermione, que tenía en sus manos lo que estaba buscando desde hace media hora en su desordenado baúl.  
  
Bajó por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas(sí, sí, la shiquiya había gritado allí y aún así la habían oído en la Sala Común...)con un artefacto extraño en las manos.  
  
Los Gryffindors, al ver que no era nada servible para cotillear, volvieron cada uno a sus asuntos.  
  
¡Mira, Harry! ¿No es genial? ¡Con esto tu escoba ya está arreglada!  
  
Y Harry la miró con cara de agradecido.  
  
Y Ron también la miró con agradecimiento, porque había conseguido que a Harry le desapareciera la mala leche.  
  
Y tó quisqui feliz en Gryffindor, así que pasemos a Slytherin...  
  
************************  
  
¡Y un jamón!  
  
Pero...¿qué te cuesta? ¡Venga, Blaise, por favor!  
  
Draco, tío...¿cómo pretendes que se lo diga yo? ¡No es justo, yo que te he ayudado con todo esto y ahora me tengo que tragar el marrón para hacerte un favor!  
  
No es el marrón, es simplemente el trabajo sucio.  
  
¿Y qué diferencia hay?  
  
¡Hola! Vaya...mis dos chicos preferidos discutiendo,¿ de qué habláis?- Pansy apareció para hartarse de cotilleos.  
  
¿Y a ti que te...?-Empezó a decir Draco.  
  
¡Ejem! Es algo entre él y yo, ¿te importa, Pansy?  
  
Pansy se acercó al oído de Blaise y le susurró:  
  
Claro, Zabini...luego te espero en el dormitorio de chicas. He hablado con mis compañeras de habitación, y ellas se irán a dar una vuelta. No me falles...  
  
Y Pansy le guiñó un ojo.  
  
¿Qué te traes con la Parkinson?- Se interesó Draco.  
  
No me traigo nada. ¿Podemos seguir discutiendo lo de antes?  
  
Como quieras...pero solo hablaremos de ello si aceptas.-Condicionó Draco.  
  
Está bien.-Aceptó Blaise.-Pero sólo porque yo quiero, y creo que ya es hora de que te comas un rosco.  
  
Pues estás muy equivocado, tío, porque si yo quiero salir con alguien solo tengo que chasquear los dedos. Pero esta vez es mucho más difícil.  
  
Ya te digo.- Dijo Blaise. Tienes los dedos hechos un asco después de la clase de herbología con la Sprout.  
  
Blaise sonrió, y Draco, después de entender la sorna de su amigo(n/a:este chico tiene un poco de efecto retardao,eh??)le imitó.  
  
Ahora solo tenían que planearlo todo...  
  
***************************  
  
Vale...  
  
Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, en frente de la mesita de noche, y encima de la mesita estaba su diario.  
  
Veamos...:  
  
Querido Diario; tengo un remolino de sensaciones, y no me culpo por ello, es lo que sentimos todos los adolescentes.  
  
No tengo mucho que decir, simplemente que...si Draco quería tenerme en el saco con su comportamiento dulce y caballeroso, lo está consiguiendo.  
  
No puedo creer que me pueda estar enamorando de él. El año pasado, cuando estábamos en 5º, empezó por dejar de llamarme por mi apellido, y ahora...  
  
No sé si fiarme de él, les he preguntado a Harry y Ron qué opinaban sobre el comportamiento de Draco sobre mí, y me han dicho lo mismo que me temía: que Draco también me ve como alguien especial.  
  
Ya no le importa que sea hija de muggles, ni nada de eso...  
  
Como no tenga señales pronto de lo que está pasando con Draco, voy a explotar de la curiosidad.  
  
Todavía no puedo decir que esté completamente enamorada de él...¡casi ni he hablado con Draco más que para insultarle! Pero puedo decir que me gusta...es guapo, dulce, atento, etc.etc.  
  
Y además si saliera con él...¡Pansy se moriría de la envidia! Que es broma...ya sabes que no soy así. Además, a Pansy últimamente la estoy viendo mucho con Zabini, mejor para mi, así se alejará de Draco.  
  
Hermione ..:::..23:00..:::..  
  
****************************  
  
Se oyó un bostezo en la habitación de los chicos de Slytherin.  
  
Crabbe...-Se quejaba Draco.-intento pensar, ¿puedes dejar de bostezar ya y dormirte de una vez?  
  
Lo mismo digo.-Dijo Blaise Zabini.  
  
Mmmm. -Pensó Crabbe.-¿ Y qué os dice que es un bostezo?  
  
Puajj!!! Eres un puerco, macho.- le reprochó Draco.-¿no tenías bastante con la competición de eructos con Goyle que ahora tienes más reservas?  
  
En eso no estoy de acuerdo, Draco.-Dijo Blaise.  
  
Y Draco frunció el ceño.-¿Y ahora por qué me llevas la contraria?  
  
Si Crabbe fuera un cerdo, estaría en el dormitorio de Gryffindor.-Y dicho esto, Blaise guiñó un ojo a Draco, y se recostó en la cama.  
  
***************************  
  
Mmmm...nunca había disfrutado tanto de una tostada a las 11:30 de la mañana.-Dijo Ron con legañas en los ojos.-¡Si hubiera sido a las 8:30 no me habría sabido tan rica!  
  
Tienes suerte de que sea Sábado.-Río Hermione.  
  
Te equivocas; el mundo tiene suerte de que haya Sábados.  
  
Si tú lo dices...-Dijo Harry.-Yo prefiero los Lunes.  
  
¿Los Lunes no son cuando nos toca clase de Vuelo con Ravenclaw?-Dijo Hermione divertida.  
  
Harry enrojeció.-N-no me acuerdo.  
  
¡Hey!-Avisó Ron señalando la mesa de Slytherin.-¿Qué estarán tramando Malfoy y Zabini?  
  
Harry miró en seguida.  
  
Ni idea. ¡¡¡Oye!!!¿Dónde está el orgullo de Gryffindor?¿Por qué tenemos que comernos la cabeza por un Slytherin?  
  
Desde que están tan buenos.-Pensó Hermione pícara. Hace un par de años ni se le habría ocurrido eso, pero había cambiado bastante...  
  
*************************  
  
Me besó...y empezamos a enrollarnos.-Confesó Blaise.  
  
¿ ¡ ¿ Te enrollaste con la Parkinson ? ! ?- Dijo Draco sin poder creer nada de lo que decía su amigo.  
  
¡¡¡Chissstttt!!!-Le calló Blaise.-Si alguien se entera de eso, le diré a todo Hogwarts lo de la Granger...  
  
No te atreverías.-Dijo Draco orgulloso.-Y hablando de Hermione...planifiquemos lo que le vas a decir.  
  
Ya está todo planificado...solo tengo que ir a la biblioteca un día de estos, decirle que le gustas mucho, bla, bla, bla, y que si quiere salir contigo.  
  
Más o menos.-Dijo Draco. Y no un día de estos, sino mañana.  
  
¡Pero mañana es Domingo!- Se quejó Blaise.-¡Nadie puede estar en la biblioteca mañana!  
  
Pues por eso mismo, indiota.-Reprochó Draco.- Nadie va a estar en la biblioteca excepto ella, por eso se lo puedes decir tranquilamente.  
  
¡Todo me ha quedado claro, Draco!-Se enorgulleció Blaise.-Excepto una cosa...¿desde cuando imitas a Jaimito Borromeo?  
  
+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t  
  
Wolasss!!! Este capítulo es más cortito!! Al menos, para mi.  
  
Prometo que el próximo sera mas largo...  
  
Reviewsss!!!Tengo hambre de reviewssssssss!!!xDD que mente mas enferma tengo...en  
  
fin...Este capi es un poco mas aburrido, pero tenia que poner como se declarará Draco(o  
  
tendría que decir Blaise??) a Hermione.  
  
Y vaaale. Ya se que tampoco es pa partirse de risa con el, pero esperemos a que en el  
  
Proximo me estruje mas el cerebro.  
  
Y no os olvideis...¡reviews!GASIAS A TODOS 


	3. Un detalle para ti

¡Hola wapisimas!Estoy encantada con los reviews que me enviais...me animan mogollon a seguir. Voy a responderos a todos;los del primer capi y del segundo.  
  
¡Pero no creais que es para hacer el capi mas corto!A ver si con este tengo mas paciencia...de todas formas, actualizo rapidísimo,o sea tampoco seria un problema.  
  
BB.(Hola!!Me alegra que te guste,sobre lo de mi otra historia...es que escribi mal el titulo,es: Carta para mi Gryffindor. Creo que así ya la podras encontrar.  
  
Nessa 4.(Wolass!Gracias por agregarme,eres majisima!Weno,la verdad es que si...yo soy española,en concreto de cantabria,y mi fuerte no son las palabras peripuestas,por eso he optado por un lenguaje mas fresco,en un fic de humor es lo que hace falta!  
  
Anna15.(Wolap!!tu review me lo diste en el primer capi...y me decias q continuara pronto...ya tienes el 2º capi y con este el tercero!!!^_^  
  
Hermione-133.( Tia eres la lecheeeeee!!xD.Gracias por decirme que te gusta mi fic y q te hace reir...¡ese es el principal proposito! Wapixima sigue mi fic y no me falles. Por cierto...¡estoy escuchando la cancion de lene!^_^  
  
Y abajo ya pondre los reviews del 2º capi. Os dejo con el tercer capitulo de Combinación Explosiva...  
  
"Un detalle para ti"  
  
Sí, Draco...-Dijo Blaise en tono cansino.- Ya hemos repasado lo que le tengo que decir unas 8 veces por lo menos.  
  
¡Bueno! No exageres, además, nunca se está totalmente preparado.-Dijo Draco con una inseguridad no muy propia de él.  
  
¿Ah, no? Pues yo seré la excepción; estoy totalmente preparado.  
  
Pues te felicito. Ahora, Blaise, por favor, mira hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, más en concreto hacia ella.  
  
Blaise obedeció. Nada más que la vio, se le helaron las venas y en su estómago encontró el dolor que le aparecía cada vez que se encontraba nervioso.  
  
Blaise volvió a girar la vista, y vio a Draco relamiéndose de gusto esperando lo que estaba buscando, que Blaise le dijera lo que estaba a punto de decirle.  
  
¿Sabes, Draco? Tal vez deba repasar algo más de lo que le voy a decir...  
  
***********************  
  
Ahora ese Zabini...-Decía Ron más para sí mismo que para Hermione o Harry.- ¿Por qué no hacen más que mirarte?  
  
Dada la posición sexual en la que se encuentran Malfoy y Zabini, creo que eso iba dirigido a Hermione.-Bromeó Harry.  
  
Hermione estaba tan absorta observando su peazo bocata chorizo que ni si quiera les respondió.  
  
Eh...¿Hermione?-Se preocupó Harry.  
  
¿Qué, pensando otra vez en las "penalidades" (Ron hizo el gesto con los dedos de las comillas mientras decía esta palabra) que habrán tenido que pasar los elfos domésticos para hacer esta comida?  
  
No...-Negó Hermione saliendo de los mundos de Yupi. Es que, bueno...Me he decidido a empezar a cuidar mi línea y creo que con la comida que nos dan aquí me será muy difícil...  
  
...Momentos de tensión...  
  
Harry y Ron a punto de no aguantarse las ganas de partirse el culo...  
  
...Y sucedió.(n/a: Me dicen a mi eso y es que no me parto el culo me tiro tol día riéndome xD)  
  
¿Se puede saber qué os hace tanta gracia?- Preguntó Hermione poniendo cara de ofendida pero a punto de reírse también después de la parida que dijo...- P-puede que a vosotros os parezca una tontería, pero...todas las chicas queremos que nos vean guapas.  
  
Hermione...-Decía Harry en un tono de paciencia muy mal disimulado, ya que a duras penas podía hablar serio de las caras desfiguradas que ponía Ron para no recaer en la risa.-Nosotros te queremos como eres, siempre te hemos querido así. Y que sepas que para nosotros eres guapísima,¿ a que sí, Ron?  
  
¿Eins? ¡Ah, sí, claro!  
  
¬¬. Bueno, dejadlo. Me voy a la biblioteca.  
  
El ritual de los Domingos...-Se quejó Harry.  
  
...Y de los demás días de la semana.-Acabó Ron.-La única diferencia es que los Domingos la sola idea de ir a la biblioteca pasa de idea a parida.  
  
Os prometo que a las 18:30 estaré en la Sala Común con vosotros.-Aclaró Hermione.  
  
Y la chica (muy guapa, todo hay que decirlo[sin animo lesvico, eh??]) se fue del Gran Comedor como un rayo dejando a la mayoría de "público" masculino embobado.  
  
Harry...¿no te parece que estamos perdiendo a Hermione?  
  
Pues sí. Y, aunque te moleste, Ron, te tengo que decir que Hermione está sintiendo algo especial por Malfoy.  
  
Bueno...yo también siento un asco especial hacia él...  
  
¬¬'. No pillas nada, eh??- Le resprochó Harry. ¡Te estoy intentando explicar que a Hermione le gusta Malfoy, y lo peor es que creo que él se va a aprovechar de eso para jugar con ella y humillarla!  
  
Ah, no, Harry...-Aseguró Ron muy seguro de sí mismo.- Malfoy no se juntará con Hermione...haré todo lo posible para que ese mamonazo no juegue con nuestra amiga.  
  
*************************  
  
Aritmancia...Pociones...Herbología...  
  
La tarea de los fines de semana sí que es agotadora...-Pensaba Hermione en la biblioteca.-Más vale que empiece, o no llegaré a la Sala Común a las18:30.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*++*  
  
Dos Slytherin bastante atractivos (n/a. No solo lo digo yo tambien las alumnas de Hogwarts estan bastante de acuerdo :p)estaban como flanes de nerviosos en la puerta de la Biblioteca, y esperaban no ser vistos y mucho menos oídos.  
  
Vale, o sea...yo...ella...¡Draco, dejémoslo para mañana!  
  
Para empezar, tú y ella no vais a compartir ninguna acción más que la de hablar y ser escuchado, o sea que no empieces a juntar pronombres.  
  
Para seguir...quiero que estés tranquilo, nada te saldrá bien si estás así de neurótico. Piensa...por ejemplo, que tienes que ser convincente y que si algo falla tú no perderías nada, el único al que le fastidiaría sería a mi.  
  
O.o  
  
Mmmm...olvida eso.-Decidió Draco.- Ahora, entra...y a por todas.  
  
Blaise repetía nones con la cabeza, pero sólo consiguió que Draco le empujara hacia la biblioteca...un fallo...¿pequeño? Oh, no...un GRAN fallo.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
¡Ay!-Dijo Hermione sin querer, mirando hacia atrás, para ver cuál sería el origen del ruido que la había distraído.  
  
¿Zabini?¿En la biblioteca...?  
  
Errrr...hola.-Dijo Blaise mirando fijamente a Hermione, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera incómoda. 2º error.  
  
O.o -Hola.  
  
Bueno, yo...te traigo un mensaje de alguien.  
  
Ah...  
  
Segundos de silencio que Hermione rompió.  
  
Eh...¿y bien?  
  
Ah, sí, el mensaje, claro...  
  
Que Draco Malfoy...le conoces, ¿verdad?  
  
Hermione prefirió esta mirada para responderle - ¬¬' - que cualquier otra palabra.  
  
Risa nerviosa de Blaise. Bueno, claro...cómo no le vas a conocer. Verás.- Blaise carraspeó para rememorizar bien en su mente lo que le tenía que decir.- Que Draco Malfoy...está detrás de ti.  
  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, y miró para atrás.-Deja tus bromas, Zabini, Draco no está detrás de mí,¿ es que aquí no se puede hacer la tarea en paz o qué?  
  
T___T. No lo has entendido bien...tú a Draco...le gustas.  
  
Hermione puso cara de: tengo-cosas-mejores-que-hacer-que-escuchar-tus- vaciles; y siguió con su ejercicio de Aritmancia como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
  
Y a Blaise le entró impotencia. No se lo podía creer...toda la semana ensayando esto, y cuando por fin llegó el momento de decírselo...Hermione no le tomaba en serio. Y decidió hablar:  
  
¿Por qué no me crees?¿Es que...es que no has notado el cambio de Draco hacia ti? Mira; él te quiere, y está dispuesto a demostrártelo.  
  
Y Blaise se fue de la Biblioteca suspirando...¿de alivio? quién sabe, pero algo grande se había quitado de encima...  
  
Y Hermione...si las confusiones que tenía hace varios días le parecían difíciles, al lado de esto eran tonterías. ¿Draco?¿Dispuesto a demostrarle a ella lo mucho que le quería? Parecía que un sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Pero a veces hay obstáculos. Antes de nada tendría que hablar con Ron y Harry, apagar todos los cuchicheos...  
  
Pero...¿qué estoy haciendo?-Pensó Hermione.- ¿Me voy a fiar de Zabini? Estoy planificando mi vida después de que Draco supuestamente me pida salir, y eso, es imposible. Cómo me gustaría que lo que me dijo Zabini sea verdad...  
  
***********************  
  
18:29 y de Hermione ni rastro. ¿Tanto le costará hacer los deberes en la Sala Común?- Preguntó Ron.  
  
Se justifica diciendo que allí se concentra mejor...-Aclaró Harry.  
  
Pues, Harry...lo difícil sería que no se concentrara...últimamente la Biblioteca no la pisa ni quisqui.  
  
¡Hola!-Hermione jadeaba y se desplomó en un sillón.- Para que veáis que no os fallo.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraban divertidos. En verdad, no cambiarían a su amiga por nadie...  
  
***************************  
  
Y eso es todo lo que pasó, Draco.  
  
Pero, pero...-Intentaba decir Draco.-¿ Es que no te enseñaron modales?¡No me digas que te fuiste de la Biblioteca sin más y la dejaste con dos palmos de narices!  
  
Pues no te lo digo.-Decía Blaise dando un ñisco al bocata jamón de Goyle.- Pero es la realidad.  
  
¡Pero tú podrías haberlo hecho mejor, tío!-Se quejó Draco.  
  
¡Siempre se puede hacer mejor! Draco, ahora no me vengas con eso cuando te he hecho el mayor favor de tu vida. No sabes lo difícil que es decir esas palabras.  
  
Sí, Blaise, ya sé que me has hecho un gran favor, pero...eso de que le voy a demostrar que la quiero, no me gusta nada de nada.  
  
Tú me lo dijiste, y así se lo dije yo. Si quieres también te puedo ayudar en esto, pero te aseguro que no haré más sacrificios.  
  
Vale,¿y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?  
  
Unas flores, un detalle, una carta...-Dijo Blaise.-¡ Draco, tío, pareces nuevo en esto!  
  
Draco frunció el ceño.-Pues que sepas que es muy difícil complacer a una chica como Hermione. Pero, claro, como tú con la Parkinson sólo has tenido que meterle la lengua por las fauces bucales...  
  
Blaise le calló rápidamente.  
  
Pues que sepas que yo con Pansy he sido muy dulce y...  
  
Sí, sí. No te he pedido explicaciones. ¿Te importa si bajamos a cenar?  
  
¡Todo el día comiendo! Hay cosas más importantes que hacer... -Blaise le guiñó un ojo a Draco y le condujo hacia un lugar más privado.-Verás, una noche sin cenar tampoco nos va a matar. Pensaremos en cómo le vas a demostrar a Granger que la quieres.  
  
Trgghhrr...  
  
¡No gruñas, ya desayunarás mañana, Draco!  
  
No he sido yo...ha sido mi estómago. ¬¬  
  
Eh...Vale.  
  
T+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+tt+  
  
Holaasss!! He tardado lo que se dice MUCHO en continuar el fic, es que me fui de viaje.  
  
Pero aquí teneis el tercer capitulo. Y ahora respondere los reviews del 2º capi:  
  
Hermione-133( ¡Me encanta tu review, sobretodo por lo del valium,mis hermanas tambien se lo dicen! ^_^. Espero que este capi te parezca largo xq si no mi vida peligra...xD  
  
Anna15( Paciencia!! Esperemos a que lleguen al momento adecuado...  
  
Hermione de Malfoy( Wolass! Pues si, ese es kiza el mayor problema de este fic, q es muy español...y a mi me encanta el habla latinoamericana, eso de poner por adjetivos "padre" y "madre" debe ser la leche xDD. Y ya me pasare x tu fic!!  
  
BB( Hola de nuevo! Pues veras, Draco no se lo dice a Hermione dado q ella no le tomaria en serio, pero ya ves q tendría q haberlo hecho el xq a Blaise no le ha ido muy bien q digamos...  
  
Y esto es todo, kiero REVIEWSSS!! (Imito a Bea y pongo cara de psicopata xD)  
  
Y seguid leyendo el fic,todavía kedan muchas sorpresas!!! ^_^ 


	4. Las rosas en camino

Me encantan los reviews que me mandais!!! Ante todo muchas gracias, sobretodo a las q en lo 3 capitulos no se han olvidado de depositarlos.  
  
Hoy tambien me apetece responderlos, o sea q no mas charlas.  
  
Anna15. Condicion aceptada (veremos lo que se puede hacer...xD)  
  
Hermione de Malfoy. Gracias por decir q mi fic te parece genial ^_^. En cuanto al detalle de Draco...puedes estar segura de q sera intercepatado, y no por Hermione precisamente...  
  
Dana_felton. Me alegra q te guste!! Mil gracias  
  
BB. solo una palabra...GRACIAS!! ^_^  
  
Y aquí tenéis el 4º capi de Combinación Explosiva...  
  
"Las flores en camino"  
  
No sabía si podría aguantar más ese gran secreto, pero le parecía tan fuerte que ni si quiera podía hablar de nada, sólo tenía cabeza para ello.  
  
Ya te lo dije, a Hermione le ha pasado algo.- Se preocupaba Ron.  
  
Mira, ya sabes que Hermione tiene etapas en las que reflexiona sobre tonterías, ésta puede ser una de ellas, así que no te preocupes.- Le tranquilizó Harry.  
  
Como esto tenga que ver con Malfoy...  
  
Me tomarás por loco, Ron, pero creo que Malfoy ha cambiado y para mejor.  
  
Tienes razón. Te he tomado por loco.¿ Pero qué mosca te ha picado? Malfoy ha sido nuestro mayor enemigo, y ahora que-el-que-no-debió-ser-nombrado se ha desvanecido, todavía más...  
  
Puede, pero,¿no te has dado cuenta que desde que empezó el curso no nos ha dicho nada? Ni si quiera esas miradas fulminantes...  
  
Eso es porque trama algo.-Aseguró Ron.  
  
No mires siempre el lado malo de la gente, Ron.-Le aconsejó Harry.  
  
Pero tío,¿cuánto te ha pagado el Malfoy para que digas eso?  
  
¬¬.Si digo esto es porque es lo que opino.  
  
Si tú lo dices...  
  
En ese momento Hermione salió del rincón de la chimenea de la Sala Común donde estaban los tres amigos. Con unos sandwiches triples con muy buena pinta para los tres.  
  
O.o Tío...-empezó a decir Ron-Si cada vez que reflexiona va a hacer cosas de estas, ya podemos ir comprando un CD de música Chill Out.  
  
Hermione se sentó al lado de sus amigos, dejó la bandeja con los sandwiches encima de la mesa de la Sala Común, y aclaró:  
  
Me estaba empezando a aburrir, así que he cogido ingredientes de la cocina y he hecho esto...  
  
Los dos chicos se abalanzaron a la comida como dos muertos de hambre.  
  
En ese momento, Ron habló la boca y empezó a decir cosas tan incomprensibles que he decidido no ponerlas aquí porque puede dañar la sensibilidad de los lectores.  
  
Ron...-decía Hermione con la túnica llena de mayonesa procedente de la boca de su amigo pelirrojo.-Mastica y traga, ¿quieres?  
  
Ron obedeció.  
  
Estos sandwiches están buenísimos.  
  
Los he hecho para no bajar al Gran Comedor y quedarnos a hablar...  
  
***********************  
  
No baja. Ni ella ni sus amiguitos.  
  
Tranquilízate, Draco. Ayer, nosotros, por ejemplo, tampoco bajamos a cenar.  
  
Sí...Y espero que haya valido la pena.  
  
Sí que nos resultó difícil usar ese "felétono",¿eh, Draco?  
  
Ya te digo, pero al final lo dominamos y conseguimos el número de una buena floristería. Ni siquiera tendremos que recoger las flores, llegarán a la habitación sin que nadie se dé cuenta, a la noche.  
  
Eso no lo sabía. Tampoco había pensado cómo vendrían, pero es bastante ingenioso.¿Sabes qué? Creo que la Granger te gusta de verdad, no habría pensado que harías esto por ninguna chica.  
  
Puedes estar seguro de eso. Me preocupa que Hermione les haya contado a Potter y Weasly lo de la Biblioteca.-Dijo Draco bebiendo elegantemente de su vaso.- Esos tíos harían cualquier cosa por que no pasara nada entre nosotros.  
  
Mmmm...Pero tú también harías cualquier cosa por que pasara, o sea que lo veo complicadillo...Y tú no te preocupes, eso de que se lo va a contar no es más que una posible realidad.  
  
Está bien, no voy a pensar más en ello hasta esta noche, que por fin llegarán las flores.  
  
Así me gusta, Draco. Y ahora...¡a jamar!  
  
***********************  
  
¿Y de qué es de lo que quieres hablar, Hermione?-Preguntó Harry.  
  
¿Qué hago?-Pensaba Hermione.¿Se lo cuento? Tal vez es mejor...si todo es una broma, ellos me podrían aconsejar para que Draco no me humillara delante de todo Hogwarts, pero...si es cierto...a mi me gustaría muchísimo salir con Draco, y si se lo cuento, harían cualquier cosa para que no sea posible.  
  
Eh...-Titubeó Hermione.-Os quería hablar de que...de que si vosotros sabéis cómo hacer sandwiches sin que se os pegue la mantequilla en la sandwichera. ^_^'.  
  
o.o(Harry) u.u(Ron)  
  
Vale.espero que eso sea la introducción.- Dijo Ron.  
  
Pues, la verdad es que es lo único de lo que quería hablar. En serio, para mi es muy importante, a los amigos de mis padres van a dar una fiesta y yo me ocuparé de los sandwiches y...  
  
¿Bromeas?-Dijo Harry decepcionado.-No voy a insistir más, pero creo que querías decir algo más.  
  
Yooo!!No, para nadaaa!^_^" -Mintió Hermione.  
  
Ron puso cara de: qué-mal-mientes y se terminó su tercer sándwich triple.  
  
Voy a preparar mi mochila para los libros de la tarde.-Dijo Ron.  
  
Te acompaño.-Le respondió Harry.  
  
Y los dos chicos subieron por las escaleras de caracol del dormitorio masculino.  
  
Uff!-Suspiró Hermione.  
  
¡Te hemos oído!-Dijeron Harry y Ron hacia su amiga.  
  
¬¬'.  
  
*************************  
  
Lunes...-Dijo Draco mirando su horario y buscando las asignaturas.  
  
No te hagas ilusiones.-Le aconsejó Blaise.-Nos toca una hora de adivinación con Hufflepuff y otra de Pociones con los mismos. Nada de Gryffinfors.  
  
Maldita sea...-Se quejó Draco.-Como no lleguen esas flores pronto a su habitación, no sé lo que le hago al tiuco de la tienda.  
  
Paciencia, tío. Qué te apuestas a que esta misma noche tu querida Gryffindor ya está con el ramo en la mano y mirando la tarjeta. Le has pedido al de las flores que ponga tu nombre en ella,¿no?  
  
Pues claro. No quiero seguir por las ramas, quiero ir directo al grano y que sepa por segunda vez lo que siento.  
  
Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero yo creo que lo mejor es que te sinceres delante de ella, a la cara, a las tías les mola eso, además, tendría menos dudas de que piense que te estás riendo de ella.  
  
Sí, eso es lo que más me molesta. Que piense que estoy jugando con ella cuando mis sentimientos son puros.  
  
Bueno, déjate ya de purezas y salgamos ya hacia la torre de Adivinación.-Le aconsejó Blaise.  
  
Sí...ahora con la Trelawney. La maldita fragancia que tiene en el antro al que llama clase siempre consigue adormecerme.  
  
Y dicho esto los dos amigos se fueron hacia su clase.  
  
*********************  
  
El profesor de vuelo caminaba en el centro de las hileras que se formaron entre los Gryffindor y Ravenclaws. Por suerte de Harry, éste estaba en frente de Cho, la que compartía una animada conversación con él y Hermione. Ron estaba escuchando al profesor(n/a: en esto me he pasao xD)  
  
Después de acabar las dos horas de clase de vuelo con Ravenclaw, los tres amigos junto con Neville, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown subían para la casa de Gryffindor.  
  
La clase de hoy ha sido aburridísima. Es lo mismo que dimos el pasado Miércoles pero en práctica.-Dijo Dean.  
  
El resto del grupo asintió, y manteniendo una conversación de este tipo, llegaron a la Sala Común.  
  
Hermione.- Empezó a decir Harry cuando ya estaban solos.- Quiero que me lo expliques todo.  
  
Ella sólo pudo poner cara de asombro.  
  
Sí...todo sobre por qué estas tan feliz ayer y hoy, distante en las clases, etc. Eso no es propio de ti.  
  
No es nada, Harry, gracias por preocuparte pero no tienes por qué.  
  
¿No es nada de qué?- Ron interrumpió la conversación descaradamente.  
  
Ouch!¿ Por qué tienes que interrumpir cuando los demás están hablando?-Le reprochó Harry.  
  
¡ ¿ ¡ Y por qué los demás tienen que estar hablando mientras yo interrumpo ! ? !  
  
Hermione y Harry se quedaron más p´allá que p´acá con esa contestación.  
  
Tío, te estás superando.- Le dijo Harry con una cara que lo más que se le parecía era esto; O.o  
  
Y Ron se fue del lado de sus amigos con una cara de satisfacción que no podía más, y eso que no había cotilleado.  
  
5, 4, 3.-Empezó a contar Hermione.- 2, 1...  
  
¡Hey! ¿Pero de qué es de lo que hablabais?- Al decir esto, Ron se volvió al rincón donde estaban sus amigos, como si fuera un imán.  
  
Hermione y Harry rieron, dejando a Ron más contrariado que nunca, yéndose cada uno a su habitación.  
  
¡Eh, Ron!-Llamó Lavender unos pasos detrás de él.- Tú que tienes tan buenos ojos...¿me podrías decir si has visto mi libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras?  
  
Pues claro, está en frente tuyo.-Dijo Ron señalando la mesa de la Sala Común.-Si no te llego a decir dónde está, te habrías dado de narices con él.  
  
Cuando Ron se fue siguiendo a Harry, Lavender resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco y diciendo algo que sonó más o menos a: ¡¡¡HOMBRES!!!Y salió resignada a lloriquear junto a Parvati.  
  
********************************  
  
Falta una hora...falta una hora menos 2 segundos...falt.  
  
¡Blaise, por dios!-Le reprochó Draco.-¿Vas a estar así hasta que lleguen las flores?¡Porque te aseguro que me estás dejando más neurótico de lo que ya estaba!  
  
¡Pues por lo menos digo algo para amenizar el tiempo que pasamos de espera, y no me quedo acurrucado en frente de la chimenea, como haces tú!  
  
Una cosa es amenizar el tiempo, y otra, dejarme la cabeza hecha un bombo.- Respondió Draco.  
  
¿Y cómo decidiremos quién va a llevar las flores a su habitación? -Dijo Blaise.  
  
Pues todavía no lo sé, pero sin una capa invisible como la de Potter, tendrá que ser alguien ligero, que no haga ruido...  
  
¡Ajá!-Gritó Pansy saliendo del rincón que al parecer había sido su escondite. ¡Ya os descubrí!  
  
.........................  
  
Con que Draco está detrás de Granger, ¿eh? Y su fiel amigo Blaise Zabini le está ayudando a planearlo todo para darle un bonito detalle a su querida Sangre Sucia.  
  
Draco y Blaise se dirigieron miradas de desesperación y frustración.  
  
Pansy...-Habló Blaise pacientemente.-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con esa información? Porque halgo querrás hacer, ¿no?  
  
Oh, mi querido Blaise...es más que obvio que os voy a hacer chantaje.  
  
¡Tío!¿Por qué le has dado ideas?-Le reprochó Draco a Blaise.  
  
Bueno...-Empezó Blaise medio ignorando las palabras de Draco.- ¿Y qué es lo que nos vas a pedir?  
  
Yo seré la que le pasaré las flores a la Sangre Sucia...y entonces no le diré nada de tus terribles gustos-Dijo Pansy mirando a Draco.-ni al huérfano ni al pobretón.  
  
Draco y Blaise se lo pensaron durante unos segundos, pero no tenían más remedio que aceptar.  
  
Está bien.-Finalizó Draco.-Pero nada de trucos, Parkinson, le pondrás las flores en su mesita de noche y punto.  
  
Claro, Draco...Pero puedes llamarme Pansy.  
  
T+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t  
  
Weeeno!¿Qué os ha parecido?Este capi me ha salido un pokito serio, pero los próximos esperemos q os hagan reir.  
  
¡Reviewsss!¡Please, reviews! No,va en serio me encantan!  
  
Y os lo agredezco muchiiiiisimo que me dejeis vuestros reviews despues de cada capitulo, wapiximass! ^_^  
  
Hala, hasta el proximo capi 


	5. A la 3ª va la vencida,esperemos

Hola wapiximas; aquí vuelvo con mi 5º capi. Me gustaria dedicar este fic a mi Dahiana, q se me fue pa Oviedo (. Weeeno, le quiero dar las gracias al grupo Evanescence, el mejor grupo der mundo mundial (si es que les llega este agradecimiento, caro) por 2 cosas: por existir, y segundo; porque me inspiran al hacer este fic.  
  
A ver, hay algunos reviews que me deje por ahí sin contestar, es que hice el capi antes de que los pusierais, lo siento muxo!  
  
Y al ataqueeeeerrrlllll!!xD, espero que os guste mucho el 5º capi de Combinación Explosiva...  
  
"A la 3ª va la vencida...esperemos"  
  
Tengo un presentimiento...-Compartía Hermione con su diario.-Creo que más temprano que tarde Harry y Ron se van a dar cuenta de lo que pasa con Draco.  
  
¿Pero qué es realmente lo que pasa?  
  
****************************  
  
O sea que las flores nos las darán dentro de media hora.-Dijo Blaise.  
  
Al final han decidido que sea por lechuza.-Aclaró Draco.  
  
Bueno, pues mejor, porque yo no voy a estar toda la noche pendiente de las flores que esa Sangre Sucia no se merece.-Respondió Pansy con cara de escrúpulos.  
  
Pues te felicito, Parkinson, pero yo sí.-Se le dirigió Draco.  
  
Draco, tú te mereces alguien mejor, de buena sangre, no es que te aprecie, pero creo que la Granger no te merece.  
  
Parkinson, no te metas.-Draco frunció el ceño.  
  
Más te vale ser simpático conmigo, Malfoy, si no quieres que los perritos falderos de la Sangre Sucia se enteren de que perderías el culo por ella.  
  
Blaise se puso en medio de los dos porque ya predecía lo que Draco le haría a Pansy.  
  
Tranquilidad, nada va a salir mejor si os ponéis a tiraros de los pelos.- Aconsejó Blaise.  
  
Yo no tengo intraquilidad de nada, Blaise, no seas tan ingenuo.-Aseguró Pansy.-Lo único que me pone nerviosa es veros perder la cabeza por esa Granger.  
  
¡Oye!-Se quejó Blaise.  
  
Iba a decir otra cosa, pero algo que entraba por la ventana le interrumpió. Era una lechuza bastante grande, como Pigwidgeon doble. Y es que para el paquete que traía, más vale que lo sea.  
  
¡La lechuza! ¡La lechuza! ¿Habéis visto? ¡¡¡¡La lechuza!!!!-Exclamaba Draco.  
  
No somos ciegos.-Se quejó Pansy.  
  
Ni sordos...-Añadió Blaise.  
  
Pero Draco no les dijo nada, estaba bastante ocupado dando botes por ahí con la lechuza en los brazos.  
  
No me gustaría ser esa lechuza.-Rió Blaise al ver atónito la actitud de su amigo.-Tío, que te tranquilices. No, si ya verás, al final la lechuza echará la pota en el paquete y a la mierda las flores...  
  
Sois unos neuróticos.-Les reprochó Pansy.-Trae.-Le dijo a Draco quitándole de las manos la lechuza con el paquete.  
  
Lo abrió, y aparecieron unas rosas preciosas envueltas en papel transparente con purpurina.  
  
Pansy puso cara de celos, y no es para menos, siempre había deseado que alguien le regalara esa preciosidad de flores.  
  
(Después de media hora...)  
  
Pansy seguía con las rosas en su regazo, lloriqueando, mientras Blaise y Draco se durmieron accidentalmente.  
  
La chica le dio un manotazo y Draco, otro a Blaise, y estos despertaron al instante.  
  
Ay...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué hora es????!!!!!!!!-Gritó Draco.  
  
Pues la hora en la que podéis estar seguros de que esa estúpida comelibros esta moqueando en la almohada.-Dijo Pansy secándose algunas lágrimas, producto de sus celos.  
  
¿Ein?  
  
¡¡¡Que la Granger ya está dormida!!!  
  
¡Ah!-Dijo Blaise.  
  
Bueno...duele decirlo, pero, ya llegó el momento de la verdad.  
  
Pansy cogió las flores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y corriendo, se fue de la Sala Común de Slytherin.  
  
O.o.¿Crees que esto va a salir bien?-Preguntó Blaise a Draco.  
  
Es más que evidente mi opinión.-Dijo Draco levantándose y posteriormente dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de Blaise.  
  
Draco...tú sabes que yo normalmente tengo paciencia, pero...¡¡¡AHORA MISMO ME ESTÁS DESQUICIANDO!!!  
  
Vale, vale...cómo te pones.  
  
*******************************  
  
No sé qué hacer.-Pensaba Pansy.-Esperemos a llegar a su Sala Común, y veremos si me dejo guiar por el bien o por el mal.  
  
Pansy llegó a la Casa de Gryffindor.  
  
Y ahora a esperar a que llegue el prefecto...  
  
Y, en efecto, el prefecto llegó de su guardia en Hogwarts y le dijo la contraseña a la señora gorda, cuando entró por el retrato, Pansy esperó unos cinco segundos, y ella misma volvió a repetir la contraseña que había oído.  
  
La señora Gorda alzó una ceja, pero no tenía más remedio que dejar paso.  
  
Y Pansy pasó delicadamente silenciosa por el hueco, hasta entrar en la cálida (no para ella) Sala Común de Gryffindor.  
  
O sea que este es el centro de reunión de los amorfos.-Pensó Pansy divertida.  
  
A su derecha vio un cartel que ponía: habitación de los chicos. Y a su izquierda lo mismo pero viceversa.  
  
Sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
Mi Blaise piensa demasiado en esa Sangre Sucia.-Pensaba Pansy.- Tal vez si alguien me echara una mano para separarla de su cabeza...ese alguien sería Ron, el gran amigo celoso de esa Granger. Creo que subiré a su cuarto.  
  
Subió con seguridad la escalera del dormitorio masculino, y no tardó en reconocer la mesita de noche de Ron ; ahí dejo las flores.  
  
No se sentía mal, no tenía la conciencia turbulenta...Pansy es así : lo que le conviene a ella, lo hace. Tenga las consecuencias que tenga.  
  
***********************************  
  
Mañana de un odioso Lunes, lluvioso, para variar en Inglaterra.  
  
No ha querido hablar con nosotros en toda la mañana, Blaise...-Se preocupó Draco.  
  
Eso quiere decir que las cosas no han salido lo que se dice, bien.  
  
¡Eres genial para dar ánimos, tío!-Se quejó Draco.  
  
¡A que chiiiii!-Se enorgulleció Blaise.  
  
Y ahora peazo soplamocos que le lanzó Draco a Blaise.  
  
Tenemos más cosas de qué preocuparnos.-Le reprochó Draco.-¡Mira!  
  
Draco señalaba la entrada del Gran Comedor, en donde estaban ellos dos. El dedo se paró en Hermione, que iba acompañada de Harry, y de Ron, que parecía bastante malhumorado y ocupado en contarles algo a sus amigos.  
  
¿De qué estarán hablando?-Dudó Blaise.  
  
Espero que no sean de las rosas que Pansy dejó en la mesita de noche de Hermione.-Respondió Draco.- Si es así, no ha valido la pena arriesgarnos dejando a Pansy al cargo ; se han enterado igualmente.  
  
No seas tan pesimista. Tu Gryffindor no ha dicho nada, fijo. Tú confía en mi.-Le dijo Blaise.  
  
Más quisiera yo poder confiar en ti...  
  
¿Después de todos los favores que he hecho por ti?  
  
Tienes razón...-Le dijo Draco.-Pero ahora quiero ver qué hará Hermione.  
  
**************************  
  
Entonces, puede haber dos opciones ; 1(que el Draco pierde aceite, o 2(que quería gastar una broma realmente pesada.  
  
¿Pero en serio que te dejó un ramo de rosas en la mesita de noche firmado?- Preguntó Harry incrédulo.  
  
He escondido el ramo para que no lo vean los demás, pero cuando quieras te lo enseño.  
  
Está bien, ¿crees que deberíamos decirle algo a Hermione?-Preguntó Harry.  
  
¡Y un jamón!-Respondió Ron.-Y tú, da gracias de que te lo haya contado.  
  
De nada.-Respondió Harry, dejando a Ron bastante confundido.  
  
O.o.Tío, qué morro tienes.  
  
Ya ves.  
  
En ese momento, Hermione, que estaba absorta en una conversación con Neville, les preguntó que de que estaban hablando tan interesados.  
  
¡Oye!¿Te preguntamos a ti que de que estabas hablando con Neville?-Le reprochó Ron.  
  
Pues no, pero a Neville se le escapa todo, así que aunque ni de ganas quisierais saberlo, a los 5 minutos ya lo sabríais.  
  
Neville frunció el ceño, pero, qué demonios, Hermione tenía razón, así que por qué protestar cuando podía coger costillas de cerdo.  
  
Bueno...-Empezó Ron.-Espero que tengáis la tarea de Pociones hecha.  
  
¿Y desde cuando te preocupas tanto por nuestro bien?- Preguntó Harry embobado.  
  
Pues desde que yo no la he hecho y la tengo que copiar de alguien.  
  
¬¬'  
  
Puedes copiar de mis ejercicios, Ron, pero no hagas como la otra vez, que pusiste idéntico hasta los fallos del papel.  
  
No problem.-Respondió Ron orgulloso de sí mismo por saber tantos idiomas.  
  
****************************  
  
Pansy, explícanoslo, por lo que más quieras.-Rogaba Blaise casi de rodillas.  
  
De acuerdo ; lo que más quiero es que me dejéis en paz.  
  
En serio, Pansy.-Decía Draco más que serio.-Hicimos un trato. Si no nos dices lo que pasó, eso significa que no fue bien o que hiciste algo malo.  
  
Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero yo no tengo por qué decir cómo fue nada.- Dijo Pansy segura de sí misma.  
  
Mira, estoy harto de ti, no sabes hacer nada bien, y eres una egocéntrica.- Estalló Draco.-Nunca debí hacer un trato contigo.  
  
Desahógate lo que quieras, culebrín, pero no conseguirás hacerme perder los estribos.  
  
Tras decir esto, Pansy se fue por donde había venido.  
  
Draco apretó los puños.  
  
Después de esto, si no la ha cagado ya, lo hará, pero a posta.-Le "animó" Blaise a Draco.  
  
Tío, cállate dos semanas, corre.-Respondió Draco de muy mala gana, echando a andar ligero, muy ligero, demasiado ligero.  
  
¡Eh, Draco!-Blaise se fue corriendo detrás de el mientras gritaba a grito pelao.-¡No te enfades!¡No soy cruel, soy realista...!  
  
**************************  
  
Ya está decidido ; no le voy a contar nada, y espero lo mismo de ti.-Dijo Ron mirando desafiante a Harry.  
  
Descuida.-Le dijo éste para tranquilizarle.-Pero...-Harry se empezó a reír descaradamente, tanto, y con tan poca justificación, que Ron se estaba empezando a chinar.  
  
¡Eh, Harry!-Gritaba para que se le oyera encima de las carcajadas de Harry.- ¿Qué hay de gracioso en eso?  
  
Pues...(intentando eliminar sus últimas carcajadas)¿te imaginas que Draco sea de la otra acera y que ande detrás de ti?  
  
Ron peligrosamente se quedó mudo.  
  
¡Con eso no se bromea!¡Pues por mi le pueden dar por ahí!¡Y a ti también!  
  
Segundos más tarde, Ron no pudo más, y acompañó a Harry en reírse de ello.  
  
Si se te declarara ¡yo me pido anunciarlo en el Gran Comedor!-Dijo Harry.  
  
No, no y nanay.¡De eso me encargo yo!¡Le daré un toque con más protagonismo!  
  
T+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+t+  
  
Y con esto concluye el 5º capi.  
  
Tengo que decir que el titulo "A la 3ª va la vencida...esperemos" no quiere decir que este sea el tercer intento de Draco, es el segundo, pero como lo quiere seguir intentando, pues esperará que la 3ª por fin sea la definitiva.  
  
En el otro 4º capi casi no me mandasteis reviews...(  
  
¡Pero en este yo los los espero!  
  
Hasta pronto...  
  
Ginny´s_Angel ( y eso q nunca pongo el nombre xD) 


	6. Líos

Ha sido un gran letargo, pero... ¡¡ya estoy aquí!! Para dar caña al mundo... jajaj creo que ahí me he pasao, yo no soy tan dura (lo juro xD)  
  
Bueno, prácticamente perdi el interes por el fic (pa q nos vamos a engañar...) pero ya estoy aquí xq me volvio a entrar el gusanillo de autora y no quiero que mi historia se quede así!! Quiero verles juntos!!!! (y creo q no soy la unica = P)  
  
En este capítulo aparecen muchos pensamientos (vereis q bien os lo vais a pasar con los de Ron xD) así q los marco con este símbolo , para que no haya lios.  
  
Recordad... ... jaja q pesada xo sq si no, no os vais a empanar de na xD  
  
Por cierto, he cambiado de dirección, o sea que para cualquier e-mail o para agregarme: yodekasnaranjahotmail.com  
  
Así q no mas charlas y aquí va el 6º cap. De Combinación Explosiva...  
  
"Líos"  
  
Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y... mierda.- Repetía Draco, desesperado.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Cómo se ha atrevido! ¡Está loca! ¡La tienen que encerrar! ¡Necesita ayuda! ¡Que llamen a un psiquiátrico, por dios!  
  
Draco, ya sé que es como para estar furioso, pero tampoco te pongas así.-Le calmó Blaise.  
  
-¿Que es para estar furioso? ¿Que es para estar furioso, dices? ¡Blaise, Weasly ha recibido un ramo de flores con mi firma! ¡Por dios! ¡Qué se podrá pensar! ¡Que me va el rollo pistolero, o algo parecido...!-  
  
Blaise no pudo evitar una sonrisa. –Tranquilo, Draco, no creo que a nadie de Hogwarts se le pueda ocurrir que seas de la otra acera...  
  
Ambos estaban en la sala común de Slytherin, todavía reaccionando después de que Pansy Parkison les contó la verdadera versión, en un arranque de sinceridad.  
  
¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? – Insistía Draco. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo importante que es para mí que Hermione hubiera recibido las flores?  
  
No creo que le importaran mucho ni tus sentimientos, ni los de nadie.- Reconoció Blaise.- Todavía no sé ni cómo me pudo gustar. Supongo que me dejé llevar por el exterior...  
  
Yo la calé desde el primer momento. Siempre supe que no se podía confiar en ella, pero no teníamos más remedio que encomendarle a ella este plan, después de lo del chantaje...  
  
Desde luego, no puedo estar más decepcionado.- Dijo Blaise.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Draco? Parece que el destino no quiere que Granger se entere de tus sentimientos...  
  
Vale, pero es que a mi el destino me la... ejem, que me da igual, vaya. Voy a conseguir a Hermione aunque sea lo último que haga, YO TENGO QUE ESTAR CON ELLA.  
  
A ver, pensemos con objetividad.- Decía Harry a Ron, intentando no mirar a la cara a su amigo, ya que si lo hacía era consciente de que nadie le haría parar de reír.  
  
¿Qué quieres que piense, hermoso, si mi enemigo más odiado me ha enviado un ramo de flores, con una dedicatoria (para más inri) encima de mi mesita de noche? ¡Si pensara con objetividad, lo único que se me ocurriría es que es una broma muy dura! Pero no creo que Draco, después de ver que ahora nos ignora, haga esto sólo por reírse de nosotros...  
  
¿Quién sabe?- Aventuró Harry, con una carcajada de más y mirada divertida.- A lo mejor ha estado ignorándonos porque estaba planeando todo el tiempo esta broma... o, porque si notaba que no nos hacía caso, nos extrañaríamos más...  
  
¡Pues lo ha conseguido! Espera... ¿y si el ramo no era para mí, Harry? ¿Y si era para alguien de la habitación, pero que se confundieron al dejar el ramo?  
  
¿Me estás diciendo que Draco está enamorado de Dean, Seamus, Neville, tú o... ¡¡YO!!?  
  
Huy, pues no encaja mucho esta hipótesis, eh...- Reconoció Ron.- Pero, oye, puede que no tenga que ser de la habitación de los chicos por obligación...  
  
En ese momento, los dos se pusieron las manos a la cabeza y exclamaron:  
  
¡¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!!  
  
No, espera, no nos dejemos llevar por nuestros impulsos...- Sentenció Harry. Ron, además de las manos en la cabeza, había adoptado una expresión difícil de definir con palabras. Una mezcla de psicópata, trastornado, desesperado y loco.  
  
Al entrar en la sala común, se ven claramente los letreros de "habitación de los chicos" y "habitación de las chicas".- Prosiguió Harry esperanzado.- Entonces, el que haya dejado las flores, o es extremadamente despistado, o lo ha hecho todo a posta y a mala leche.  
  
A Ron se le iluminaron los ojos.- ¡Qué bien! ¡Eso quiere decir que Malfoy no tiene por qué estar enamorado de mí!  
  
Harry no pudo más. Se empezó a desternillar y a carcajear como no lo había hecho en su vida...  
  
En ese momento Hermione entró en la sala común, y con curiosidad fue adonde sus amigos y descubrir por qué Harry se estaba riendo de esa manera tan escandalosa.  
  
Hola, Ron. ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Hermione.  
  
Nada... -dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
En ese momento Harry paró de reír.- Oye, Ron, creo que necesitas aire fresco. ¿Por qué no das un paseo hasta el lago?  
  
Si, tío, va a ser lo mejor.- Aceptó Ron.- Vuelvo en... no sé, cuando me dé la gana.  
  
Ron llegó al pasillo y empezó a andar...  
  
Mira, Blaise, creo que lo que necesito ahora es un paseo... no hagas nada malo mientras esté fuera, ¿vale?  
  
No soy un niño, Draco... bueno, si ves a Granger, ¿qué vas a hacer?  
  
Estamparla un beso en los labios que... ejem, eso es lo que me gustaría hacer, pero lo que realmente debería es saludarla con un gran sonrisa. Ojalá me la encuentre.  
  
Ron estaba en mitad del pasillo, cuando divisó a lo lejos una figura esbelta, rubia y engominada...  
  
¡Mierda! ¡Es Malfoy! ¿Qué hago ahora? ¡No me puedo esconder! ¡Ya me ha visto!  
  
¡Socorro, es Weasly! ¡Se debe de pensar que me voy a lanzar en sus brazos! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Le digo algo para aclararle que ese ramo no era para él? ¡Pero entonces descubrirá lo de Hermione!  
  
Y cuando se cruzaron...  
  
-Esstem... ¿Weasly? -  
  
¡Mierda! ¡Por dios, me está hablando! ¡Que se vaya ya este homosexual!   
  
-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- Atinaba a decir Ron, dirigiendo la mirada del techo al suelo, pero nunca a Draco.-  
  
-Verás... yo sólo quería aclarar... -  
  
Que alguien me sustituya...   
  
-Quería aclarar... un malentendido con unas flores... no eran para ti. –  
  
¡Sí, viva! ¡Me siento como si me hubieran quitado un piano de cola de encima! Qué alivio... o sea que Malfoy no está enamorado de mi... ¡Qué bien!   
  
-Por supuesto que sabía que no eran para mi, Malfoy...  
  
Espera un momento... si las flores no eran para mí... ¿¡¿¡¿Entonces?!?!?   
  
-¿Entonces para quién eran las flores?- Se interesó Ron, con la ceja levantada.  
  
¡Joder! ¡Si es que tendría que saber que me lo iba a preguntar! Espera... una respuesta rápida y salgo de esto...   
  
-Para Parvati.- Contestó Draco de carrerilla.  
  
-¿Para Parvati?- Repitió Ron escéptico, alzó la ceja aún más si cabe.-¿Te gusta Paravati?  
  
-Eh... sí. Oye, Weasly, siento dejar esta conversación taan interesante pero me disponía a dar una vuelta.-  
  
-Vale, vale... tampoco es que me interese tanto hablar contigo, ¿sabes?-  
  
30 MIN. DESPUÉS, EN LA SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN...  
  
-¡Uff, Blaise!  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿La has visto? ¡Cuenta!  
  
-Verás... a que no sabes a quién me encontré en el pasillo... ¡A Ron!  
  
-¿A Ron? ¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! ¿Le aclaraste lo del ramo de flores? ¿O te hizo una proposición indecente? Después de lo del ramo...  
  
-Tío, no tiene gracia.-Respondió Draco con malhumor.- Sí que le aclaré lo de las flores, por poco me pilla diciendo que son de Hermione... Al final dije que eran para Parvati, lo primero que se me ocurrió...  
  
-Bueno, Draco, no está mal.  
  
-Me parece a mí que te estás relajando tú mucho últimamente...  
  
-¿Quién, yo?-Respondió Blaise con inocencia, temiendo lo que se le venía encima.  
  
-Sí, el mismo. ¿O es que no te acuerdas de que todavía estamos en nuestra misión de declararme a Hermione?  
  
-Vale. ¿Y qué se te ocurre para esta vez?  
  
-La verdad es que he estado pensando en algo. Es alocado y divertido, pero sobretodo simple, y no puede fallar por nada del mundo. Aunque tenga que pasar un MUY mal rato, vale la pena. ¡No sé cómo se nos ocurrió antes!  
  
-Es la hora de cenar, pero si quieres nos quedamos en la sala común para que me expliques ese plan tan fantástico tuyo...  
  
5 MIN. DESPUÉS, EN EL GRAN COMEDOR, MESA DE GRYFFINDOR...  
  
-¡Hey! ¡Dios! ¿Quién me mandaría a mí dar un paseo? ¡Me encontré con Malfoy!-Gritó Ron a Harry y Hermione, mientras bebía zumo de calabaza tras engullir el puré.  
  
Harry no pudo mantenerse y se rió, pero Hermione sintió un ligero cosquilleo al oír el nombre de Draco...  
  
-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Harry divertido.-¿Te dijo algo para presentarte a sus padres? ¿O para ver si lo vuestro es relación formal o sin futuro?  
  
Hermione le miró contrariada, pues no sabía nada de lo del ramo. Y Ron, muy para sorpresa de Harry, se rió. De todas formas, ya se había quitado el peso de encima sabiendo que el ramo era para Parvati, así que no se tenía por qué molestar.  
  
-No... me dijo que el ramo era para Parvati.  
  
-¿Ramo? ¿Qué ramo?  
  
Harry y Ron le contaron toda la historia del famoso ramo de flores, y al saber la parte de que Draco dijo que en realidad eran para Parvati, se le perdió totalmente el apetito.  
  
-Eh... bueno... yo me subo a mi habitación, tengo mucho sueño...-Mintió Hermione.  
  
-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegras por mí?-Declaró Ron con sorna.-¡Draco no está enamorado de mí! ¡Es una excelente noticia! ¿Entonces a qué viene esa cara tan mustia...?  
  
Ya me gustaría a mí que Draco estuviese enamorado de mí...-Pensaba Hermione.- Pero, por lo visto, está enamorado de Parvati. ¡Le odio! ¡No sé cómo me pudo gustar! Ya no volveré a pensar en Malfoy nunca más... qué tonta he sido...   
  
-Sí, me alegro mucho por ti, Ron.- Dijo Hermione con alegría fingida.- Pero tengo mucho sueño, en serio. Hasta mañana.  
  
Los dos hicieron un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despido, y esperaron a que ella se fuera completamente para empezar a hablar.  
  
-¿Tú crees que hemos hecho bien al contarle a Hermione lo del ramo? ¡Me ha dado mucha vergüenza!-Exclamó Ron.  
  
-¿Qué más te da? Si ya sabemos que no eran para ti, que eran para Parvati, eso ya no tiene importancia... Yo no creo que hayamos debido decírselo, pero no precisamente porque te dé vergüenza. ¿Tú te has fijado en cómo se ha venido abajo cuando llegamos a la parte de Parvati?- Dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Pues es obvio... que Hermione siente algo por Malfoy, y le ha sentado como un tiro oír que le iba a dar un ramo de flores a Parvati.  
  
-¿¡¿Que Hermione siente algo por Malfoy?!?-Repetía Ron molesto.  
  
-Sí, y ya sé lo que estás pensando...  
  
-¡Pues sí! ¡Exactamente!-Exclamaba Ron.-¡Que como Malfoy se atreva a intentar tener algo con ella, antes se las va a tener que ver conmigo! ¡He estado muchos años con Hermione, como para que ahora venga este desgraciado a quitárnosla! ¡Además, estoy seguro de que la va a hacer mucho daño! ¡Pero si ya se lo está haciendo, sin hacerla nada...! ¡Imagínate si entonces hace algo...!  
  
-Hey, Ron, calma... Sé que tienes razones para sentirte así, pero tampoco es para ponerse rollito mafioso. Hermione es nuestra amiga, sí, pero por eso precisamente tenemos que dejarle libertad y por supuesto, libertad para ser feliz. Claro que, como ese Malfoy le haga daño, ya se puede preparar... pero, por ahora, no tienes por qué preocuparte...-Opinó Harry con su ya conocida objetividad.  
  
-Por supuesto que quiero que Hermione sea feliz, ¡pero no con ése! Y como se atreva a intentar algo con ella... bueno, me da igual, lo intente o no, este tío se va a llevar una de mis lecciones. Le voy a hablar clarito para que vea de qué pasta estamos hechos y para que se haga a la idea de que con Hermione podrá estar, pero por encima de mi cadáver.  
  
-¿No crees que te estás pasando...?  
  
-Pues, no. Es una pena que no le pueda dar mi charla ahora mismo, pero es que no le veo por más que miro a la mesa de su casa.  
  
-Créeme, casi va a ser mejor, porque ahora te veo pelín tenso...  
  
ttttttttttttttttttttt  
  
weeee!! 6º capitulo, breve, sí, pero muy sufrido!! Y la verdad es q me ha costao bastante hacerlo.  
  
Y se dejan las cosas muy intrigantes!! x ejem.  
  
-q es lo q se le ha ocurrido a draco para declararse a hermione esta vez? -le hara caso hermione ahora por muchas explicaciones q draco le dé? -q tipo de discursito le hara ron a draco?? xDD  
  
En esto ultimo se admiten apuestas... jajaj  
  
REVIEWS, PLEASE!! Kiero saber q opinais del fic de mi regreso, y si preferis mas este estilo o el q tenia antes.  
  
Bueno, besukis, wapas!!!! "Ginny's angel" 


End file.
